Many people that suffer from bladder issues where they are unable to void and empty the urine in their bladder. One condition that results in this symptom is Neurogenic Bladder. Neurogenic Bladder is often found in people with some form of neurological disorder, such as Stroke, Parkinson's Disease, Alzheimer's, Dementia, Spinal Cord Injury, Multiple Sclerosis, and others. Many of these individuals are required to use intermittent catheters so that urine to exit their bladder. These users may catheterize themselves between 642 times per day. This is often done using Clean Intermittent Catheterization (CIC) as part of an Intermittent Catheterization Program where users will insert catheters at varying intervals throughout the day. This process can be inefficient and has a high risk of Urinary Tract infections, urethral trauma due to False Passage, and other clinical issues. If these individuals were able to decrease the number of times they are catheterized, it would improve the individual's comfort and decrease their risk of infection and other complications. A catheter with a valve that is fully internal to the individual's body, that also allows the user to open and close the valve from outside the body, would minimize the number of times a user has to catheterize themselves and reduce the number of foreign objects entering the urethra. It is, therefore, desirable to provide an extended-use, fully internal, valved catheter, that overcomes, most, if not all, of the preceding problems.